The Color of Your Eyes
by Gardenia1786
Summary: JessieKatie fic. What happens when they see each other for the first time in years...
1. Chapter 1

Fic: The Color of Your Eyes (1?)

Author: Gardenia1786 (Chloe)

Rating: PG, PG-13, I don't know, you decide.

Feedback: Of course! Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee? constructive criticism is always welcomed/appreciated!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I sure wish I did! Such amazing characters.

Summary: Jessie and Katie see each other after many years of separation. Jessie's POV

A/N: For the kiss I describe here, picture Tori and Polly's last kiss from Lost and Delirious.

Un-beta'd

The woman stood the distance of the hotel lobby from me. She was tall and slim, long dirty blond hair falling right above her shoulder blades. She was tan, very tan. But it wasn't the type of tan one could acquire at the beach, no, this was the real thing. It was her skin tone. Olive, almost.

But her eyes... her eyes where what captured... captivated me. Green - but blue as well. Like the Mediterranean ocean on a calm day. The kind of eyes that look like they could change color with her emotion.

I knew they would, because they always had.

How did I know? Because I knew her. I hadn't seen her in over ten years, but I knew her. I would always know her.

I closed my eyes and conjured up the images in my head, of the last time we were together.

She had to leave for college, across the country. That's understandable. But we called our relationship quits. We both still loved each other very much, but long distance relationships were so hard, and we both knew that. Secretly in my heart, I knew she was the only one for me, and she always would be. But now I had to let her go, hoping that someday, somehow, we would be together again.

Katie was 18 -almost 19, and I had just turned 17. It was the night before she had to leave...

She was spending the night. I wasn't ready to let her go. We sat on the edge of my bed, and held onto each other, praying that morning would never come.

_"I don't want you to leave."_

_"I know, but I have to."_

I tightened my grip on her. But no matter how tight I held onto her, she was slipping away from me. Each second with her, once it passed, could never be taken back. They were numbered, and the numbers were quickly running out. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. My dear sweet Katie was leaving me tomorrow, going half way across the country, and I couldn't do anything about it.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

That night we made love. It was perfect... amazing. Magical. We each showed how much we loved the other. She was my first... I was hers too. The next morning, we held each other tight, willing... begging the sun not to rise. We hadn't slept all night, we had stayed up talking and memorizing every feature of the other girl.

The alarm went off at 8:00am sharp. I winced at the sound. I don't think I'd ever hated it more, nor would I ever. She quickly rose and got dressed. I laid there with the blankets covering myself, watching her. After she dressed, she walked over and sat on the bed beside me. I felt the tears rising. This was goodbye. She brushed her hand on my cheek and touched her forhead to mine as I looked in her eyes.

_"Jessie, I will never ever ever ever love anyone like I've loved you. Ever ever. Always remember that."_

_"I will. I... I love you too."_

She leaned down and kissed me, hungrily, passionately... desperately. She pulled back, but I tried to move with her. I reached as far as I could before I pulled back. I saw the tears in her eyes, the sadness.

_"Goodbye, Jessie Sammler."_

_"Goodbye, Katie."_

And she left. That was the last time I saw her.

I'd never forget her eyes... amid the tears they were teal - almost gray. So many emotions, her eyes were like a book to me. I could read them, tell exactly what she was thinking, feeling... everything. But I had never seen this before. Out of the 2 years we spent together, I had seen her eyes turn many different shades of blue and green... but I had never seen this color before. It was the color of sadness, loss, maybe even a little regret.

I opened my eyes again, and easily spotted her waiting for the elevator. I could always find her. If my hands were tied behind my back, if I were blindfolded, and in a dark room, I would still be able to find her. Because I could feel her. We shared a special bond, that even through the years, had survived.

I began to walk closer to her, but every fall of my foot that brought me closer to her brought doubt as well.

I had looked her up... found out where she was staying. She didn't know I was coming.

Did she even want to see me again? I didn't know. Fear gripped me inside, causing me to stop. I wasn't more than twenty feet from her, but I couldn't move. I just stood there and stared at her. I saw the back of her head move, looking in both directions, as if she had heard someone call her name. I knew at that moment, that she had felt me... or at least that familiar feeling that we shared when we were around each other. She stiffened, and turned around.

She stared right at me, recognition shown in her eyes and they widened with shock.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: The Color of Your Eyes (2?)

Author: Gardenia1786 (Chloe)

Rating: PG, PG-13, I don't know, you decide!

Feedback: Yes, it is always much appreciated - as a lot of you know, it keeps the writer writing. stood not more than twenty feet away from her, but I was glued to the ground. It seems that she was as well, for she stood there just staring at me, a shocked expression etched on her face.

"Billie..." I heard, barely audible. I saw tears well up in her eyes, perhaps the sight of me was too much... perhaps I should have warned her that I was coming. I didn't know. Maybe this was all too soon. Yet, at the same time, it wasn't. I smiled at her shyly. I wasn't sure if I could find the power to approach her... I wasn't sure if it would be wise.

The only thing I knew for sure was that every atom of my being was crying out for me to hold her. So that's exactly what I did. I forcefully removed my feet from the floor and slowly walked over, giving her plenty of time to avoid me if she wished to, and stopped right in front of her.

"Hello, Katie." I said simply. A small smile crept across her lips and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've dreamt about this, you know. What I would do if I ever saw you again." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh really? And what always happened in your dream?" I asked, silently praying that it involved kissing. She pulled away and took my hand, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She tugged my hand slightly, motioning for me to follow her, which I did willingly.

She pulled me into the crowded elevator, as asked someone to push the button for 6th floor. When it reached it, she pulled me out, led me down the hall to her room, and pulled the room key card out. Once we were inside, she closed the door tightly and stared at me... watched me. Waited for my reaction.

I slowly walked over and put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, trying to read her emotions, as I leaned up for a kiss. It started off slowly and tenderly, but soon grew with passion, hunger, and desire. All of the thoughts, emotions, and feelings that had been pent up for the last 14 years poured out, and were expressed in that one kiss. Our arms snaked around the other, mine around her neck, and hers around my waist.

The need for air became to great to be ignored, so we pulled back, resting our foreheads together.

"I missed you, Jessie."

I grinned, still holding on to her.

"I missed you too." I whispered as I looked deeply into her eyes. They were almost blue. The same color they were all those years ago when she looked at me the same way... when her look was full of love.

I knew right then that she still loved me, just as much as I still loved her. I could see it in her eyes.

A warm tingly feeling made it's way up my spine and I shivered. She smiled at me.

"Cold?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Hardly." I replied and her smile broke out to a full fledged grin.

"Wanna sit down? I have many questions for you, Ms. Sammler." She questioned and I laughed. She was so cute when she played formal.

"I'd love to, Ms. Singer."

And so we sat on the little couch in the suit adjoining her room. She took her hands in mine, and we faced each other on the couch.

"Ask away." I stated, and she cocked her head to one side, as she thought about which question to ask first.

"Well, let's start with the obvious. How did you know I was here?"

I grinned, that was easy. "Grace told me she saw you yesterday at the store."

Katie looked at me, puzzled. "But I..." She started, and I cut her off.

"She thought that I should be the first one to talk to you. So she followed you to see where you were staying, so she could let me know." I finished and Katie slowly nodded her head, still a bit confused, but she figured that wasn't important.

"So I have a question for you now. What are you doing back in town?" I asked, hoping for the answer I was looking for.

"A writer's convention was in town, and I was asked to speak." She said quietly before looking down at our hands and shaking her head.

"No, actually, that isn't quite the truth. I mean, it's part of the truth. I only accepted because it would be an excuse to come back here. I was trying to look you up. Thats where I just came from. Your house... er, your father and Lily's house. No one was home though. I went because I wanted to know where you lived now." She paused and looked back up at me.

"I was trying to find you." A small grin crept across her face.

"But you beat me to it." Needless to say, my heart leapt. The one person I had truly love had come back for me, and I couldn't be happier.

TBC... eventually


End file.
